Park Bench
by Ulquiorra
Summary: It all started with a stupid park bench. [IchiRuki...ish...]


**Yeah, nothing too special… I have this, and 2 other oneshots (that I _might_ put up) written so far… not much, I know… T.T But I've been running out of ideas… ergh…  
Anyway, this one randomly came to me this morning, and it's really pointless. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Those idiots, I can't believe them!" Rukia sniffed, storming through the park. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks furiously with her sleeve and clenched her fists. Her 'friends' had embarrassed her in front of the guy she liked, Renji, and he had called her _lame_! All because of what they did! She knew Orihime was ditzy, but how could she _do_ such a thing?!

Rukia just wanted to be alone for a while to get over it… hopefully Renji would forget… She looked around and noticed a park bench. She sighed and wiped away the remainder of her tears, and walked over, sitting on the bench. She sat in the middle, and clutched her hands together, thinking. She replayed what had happened ten minutes ago in her head, and groaned, covering her face. She was so embarrassed!

She felt like crying again, until suddenly she was rudely shoved over to a side of the bench, while someone plopped down beside her. She removed her hands from her face and turned beside her to see a boy about her age with bright orange hair pulling a sandwich out of a bag and beginning to eat it.

_How dare he?!_ Rukia frowned. "Excuse me!"

The boy looked at her curiously, and blinked. "Oh, sorry. Here you go." He took the sandwich, and stuffed it into Rukia's mouth.

Rukia's eyes widened and she spat the sandwich onto the grass. She wiped her mouth and stood up, clenching her fists. "I was here first, bastard! So go away!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "There's room for more than one person on these benches, ya know."

"I'm aware of that. But I want to be _alone_, if you don't mind. Go find another place to sit." Rukia sat back on the bench and crossed her arms, glaring at the boy. He shrugged and grabbed the bag, standing up and throwing it away. Rukia was about to smirk and say something, until he sat on the grass in front of her, leaning his back against her legs.

"Idiot! Do you not understand when someone says they want to be left alone!?" Rukia yelled, kicking the boy in the back. She stood up and stormed off.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her, and she was thrown over a shoulder. Rukia looked behind her to see bright orange hair. She growled.

"Wh-what the hell? Put me down, you freak!" she screamed, pounding her fists against his back and kicking her legs. The boy ignored her and placed her roughly onto the park bench, sitting beside her. Rukia glared at him while he smirked. He stuck out a hand in front of her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

Rukia examined him tiredly, then slowly shook his hand. "…Kuchiki Rukia."

"Okay. So, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia blinked.

"Nothing. I just… I want to be alone, but _someone_ had to ruin that." She glared at Ichigo again.

"Well _sorry_ other people want to sit on a _public_ park bench. And _you_ ruined my sandwich!" Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the bench, glancing at Rukia.

"Well, I'm sorry I want to be alone! And _you're_ the one who shoved that stupid sandwich in my mouth! What was I supposed to do?!"

"How about _not _spitting it out?"

"So what, you want me to buy you lunch or something now?!" Rukia glared.

"Is that a date?" Ichigo grinned.

"Wha-?"

"Great! It's settled! Let's go out for lunch! Thanks for being a sport and paying, Rukia!" Ichigo pulled Rukia off the bench and dragged her out of the park.

"What?! Hey! No fair! Let me go, idiot!"

After that, Rukia and Ichigo became friends (if you can call people who torture and yell at each other every day friends). Rukia did sort of begin to develop feelings for him, though. She spent every day with him, after the day they met in the park.

And whenever her friends asked if Rukia was still going after Renji, she simply replied, "Renji who?"

After all, who needed some stupid tattooed playboy when you had a crazy sandwich-shoving berry head?

**

* * *

Yeah, I know the ending is kind of stupid. Sorry. It was hard to end. XD Review, please!  
**I'm also still taking requests, if anyone wants a one shot written for them! xD 


End file.
